Dancin away with my heart3
by Peddieismylife
Summary: This is a sonfic to the song Dancin away with my heart by Lady Antebullem. I cried while writing this. It is about Eddie going to war. The day after prom.


Patricia's P.O.V

_I finally asked you dance on the last slow song_

Hey...do you want to dance?" I asked him, touching my hand to his shoulder. Eddie looked up at me, confused.

"You hate dancing" he pointed out.

"Well, I could make an exception for a superhero" I smiled warmly at him. Eddie chuckled and looked down.

"Well, I'm not. Not anymore" Eddie sadly argued.

"You are to me" I said softly. Eddie smiled and looked up at his me, and then he looked at the dance floor. He saw Alfie and Willow sharing a romantic dance; KT was dancing with Jake and Erin, whilst Fabian, Mara, Cassie, Jerome and Joy were all partying.

"Come on Eddie! All our friends are dancing" I said in anticipation. When he said nothing, I reached for a glass of juice on the table and lifted it up.

"Whoa, whoa. Alright" Eddie said as he took the glass from me and smiled. I lightened up and took his hand, leading him towards the dance floor. Just as we reached the floor a slower song came on. Eddie held my waist with one hand and I placed a hand on his shoulder as we started to sway to the music.

_Beneath that moon that was really a disco ball _

We both looked up at the disco ball and laughed.

"Patricia, I thought you didn't do proms?" He asked me chuckling.

"I'll do anything for you." I said smiling.

_I can still feel my head on your shoulder, and hoping that song would never be over._

I placed my head on his shoulder and smiled when he laughed at me. The song was over soon. We walked home together and went to our separates room.

"Night Yacker." You said.

"Night weasel." I said and went upstairs.

_I haven't seen you in ages_

I woke up the next morning and you were gone. Nothing but a note.

_Dear Yacker,_

_Bye the time you get this, I will be on the way back to America. I'm sorry. You don't know how much I love you, but I have to end this all. Just remember I love you and when I come back we will be together I swear. It's just that I promised my mom when I graduate I will do something with my life. And I'm going to the army. I love you so much, don't cry. I don't want you to worry. I will write you every day. I will miss you so much._

_Love,_

_Slime ball xoxo 3_

_Sometimes I find myself wondering where you are,_

Prom was the last night I ever saw you. I have got your letters and you say when you get back we are getting married no matter what. And I wonder where you are stationed at because you can't tell me.

_For me you'll always be eighteen_

I still remember you when you were eighteen, now you would be at least 21 and able to drink in America. We planned on that for your 21 birthday because you know forever and always.

_And beautiful, and dancing' away with my heart._

You were the most handsome guy I ever met. I remember dancing with you and you holding me close like you would never leave. But you did

_You brushed my curls back so I could see my eyes_

You were always the one who thought I was better with straight hair because you could see my beautiful hazel eyes. You thought I was perfect.

_And the way you moved me was like you were reading my mind _

You moved me the same way you did our first dance. I miss you a lot.

_I can still feel you leaning to kiss me,_

Our kiss that night was amazing, it was my favorite. You were the last and first kiss.

_I can't help but wonder if you ever miss me. _

Sometimes I don't think you miss me. You don't know how much I miss you.

_I haven't seen you in ages,_

Eddie please, all I ask is that you come back. Please.

_Sometimes I find myself wondering where you are,_

Are you even in the Army? Or did you just break up with me?

_For me you'll always be eighteen, and beautiful, and dancing' away with my heart._

Eighteen and handsome forever.

_You headed off to college at the end of that summer and we lost touch,_

When I went to college we lost touch, you never talk to me anymore. I never get any letters.

_I guess I didn't realize even at the moment I lost so much. _

I think you might have thought you died in action.

_I haven't seen you in ages,_

_Sometimes I find myself wondering where you are,_

I've been crying for the last month.

_For me you'll always be eighteen,_

I got a letter in the mail today. It is from the military and you. I don't dare to open it. I have piper open it.

"Patricia I want you to read this." She say.

_And beautiful, and dancing' away with my heart._

The one from the Military stated:

_Dear Miss. Williamson,_

_Mr. Miller-Sweet will be dispatched from the military in 2 days. Please be able to pick him up at the Liverpool airport at 11:00 A.M_

_Sincerely,_

_Private Jepson._

Yours said:

_Dear Yacker,_

_Well looks like I'm coming home to the best thing I could. I love you babe. I'll see you in a couple of days. I am so sorry I didn't mail you for a month. I had to go through all this stuff for I can quit. I missed you too much. I have saved these lips for you so make sure you give me a big kiss ok? I love you so much Patricia._

_Love,_

_Slime ball xoxo 3 I'm coming home._

_Na, na, na, na,Na, na, na, na,Na, na, na, na, Away with my , na, na, na,Na, na, na, na,Na, na, na, na._

I waited at the airport for an hour till it said flight 768 has now arrived. My heart started beating. What if I look ugly? I saw you standing there. I ran up to you and jumped into your arms. We kissed for what seemed like forever. When we pulled apart you got down on one knee.

"Patricia Gabrielle Williamson, will you marry me and become Patricia Gabrielle Miller-Sweet and have little Yackers and slime balls?" Tears filled my eyes.

"Of course!" I said and you picked me up and spun me and kissed me.


End file.
